Madoka's Hero Academia
by MassiveMR18
Summary: After losing her godly powers in the Rebellion. Madoka Kaname was thrown through a space portal which send her to a new world fill with superpowers and drama. Will she ever return home? See how Madoka experienced her new life into this strange comic world with U.A's Class-1 A students. Rated T for Mild Language, Violence and so on
1. Prologue: A Whole New World

**Note: Hello to you all fanboys and fan girls who watched anime. I decided to make another anime crossover between my two favorite anime, My Hero Academia and Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Yes, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, so here it is. I want to make a strong bond relationship between Izuku and Madoka because they're both share the same personality like sometimes being shy, kind and willing to help out anyone. THIS story is after the near end part of Madoka Magica: Rebellion movie. This story is gonna be FREAKING EPIC for sure and I know some of you guys really wanted me to make a story like this. If you guys want me to add more characters from Madoka Magica let me know down in the comments below. Now enjoy the story my lovable fans. I'm also thought of making another MHA/PMMM crossover story called "Izuku Magica" if you guys want to see it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own both of these series. They belong to their respective owners. **

**My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Ume Aoki and Akiyuki Shinbo  
**

* * *

"Here's a thing, some people are not created equal. That was I learned when I was four years old, I learn that some people have more power than others."

"But that won't me back. I'm willing to push on through to do even better."

"This first incident happened in Keiki City. An extraordinary child is born who radiated light had possessed an "exceptional" ability. These "exceptional" abilities are what we called them "Quirks". After that, reports of people with superpowers pop up across the globe, no one knew what was causing of these quirks. The world we lived in became a superhuman society with about 80% of the population possessing some untanned abilities. The world became fantasy. People all across the world dreamed of entering the spotlight. The individuals came out from the comic books. Our city was swell with chaos and confusion. A new profession was dominated into collective consciousness. It was an age of heroes."

"Unfortunately for me, I was born without any superpowers, quirkless, just an ordinary kid. I wanna to be like **him, **the number one hero, All Might so badly, but I wasn't so I almost gave up my dreams of becoming a hero. Still, even though my brain told that I can't never be a pro, in my heart I knew that all I wanted is to be a hero and thanks to the people who were writing me and supported me, I'm on my way to become a pro. I'm attending to U.A High, running towards my dream in these halls, learning to overcome obstacles and save people with a smile on my face."

"However, When I was continuing my goal about becoming the world's greatest hero, **something** came to me and helped me in the way to achieve my dream. **Something **that fulfills my destiny. **Something** that would change my life forever. That **something **is a person. A person who has never heard about the superhuman society, a person who has appeared from a unknown portal from another world, A person who cares deeply about everyone, A person who has a pure of heart and special."

"My name is Izuku Midoriya and this person I met is a girl who is willing to help out anyone and working alongside the other heroes. Her destiny is to bring hope and making everyone in the world we live peacefully and also making our future grow brighter. She always be there for me watching me. She was the kindness person that I ever met in my life. She believes in my resolve and reasoning and she knows what kind of hero I wanna be. The same goal I'm reaching is like the Symbol of Peace who makes everyone live happily and peacefully, so I decided to work with her and together we will go beyond our will of making the world a better place. This is how.. no this is the story of how she and I became the greatest heroes in the world."

* * *

**SOMEPLACE INSIDE A LABYRINTH  
**

There was one magical girl who had become a witch after she tried to keep the Incubator, Kyubey, away from her kind-hearted and best friend Madoka Kaname. Her name was Homura Akemi. Homura's soul gem has been locked inside the Isolation Field a space that blocks out all the external influence including the Law Of Cycles, but it also meant to prevent Homura being born as a witch. The reason is that Kyubey's goal was to observe the Law Of Cycles to interfere and have full control over it. The five magical girls were inside the labyrinth of Homura's and they are working together to free her from the Incubator's Seal. The other girls were Mami Tomoe, Sayaka Miki, Kyoko Sakura, Nagisa Momoe or Bede and of course Madoka. The four no longer trust in the Incubator's words as they were now to believe in Bede's words. They were using everything they can in their teamwork to break through the barrier so that Homura can reach the outside world and see the real Madoka so long if the Incubators don't keep her held in, but Homura was meant to take in another way of leaving her to die alone in the labyrinth.

She was about to pulled her pistol gun out to end her miserable fate, but someone called to her before she could pull the trigger.

_"Please Homura stop. I told you you shouldn't go off by yourself." _Madoka said in her soft gentle voice as the window in a strange dimension slowly opened.

"Madoka.." Homura said.

_"Whatever happens to you good or bad, you're still you and I will never abandoned you so don't give up, have faith." _Madoka said as her words made Homura shredded in tears for the horrible mistake she's been doing all this time.

"I'm sorry! I'm so weak! I just wanted you back with me! I did do what I have to do. I've commit the worst sins for one more chance even if it turns me into a monster! Would it matter as long as I have you back?" Homura said.

"Let's end this together. You ready?" Madoka asked with a smile.

"Uh-huh." Homura responded nodding her head.

They hold their own bow and then charging it up to blast into the sky.

"You're not scared are you?" Madoka asked.

"No, I'm not afraid. I'm ready." Homura said as she is stayed strong.

A pink blast up into the sky as there were a bunch of Kyubeys looking up to see that a rain drops of pink arrows were obliterating each and every one of the Incubators.

"This is so logical." All the Kyubeys yelled out.

After the blast, the labyrinth was no more as Mami placed Homura's Soul Gem on above her hands. The doll angels and the strange birds brought along a few people who remained in their slumber, Hitomi, Kyosuke, Ms. Saotome, and the Kaname family. Kyoko was sitting down the branch assuming that Sayaka and Bede were gone.

"Sayaka and Bede... they're gone just like that?" Kyoko asked wondering if her two good friends sacrificed their own lives.

"Not yet. They're helping Madoka take Homura away." Mami said as the bright ray of light shining in the sky and the two look up to see.

"Is that..."

"Madoka Kaname? Yes. She's the Law Of Cycles and one day she'll take us too."

A portal open wide and the stream was forming downward. There was Madoka who appears much different than she was before. She has now very long pink hair and small twin-tails held up by white bows. Her eyes was now golden and she also has angel wings on her back and on the heels of her shoes. She was now a goddess while Sayaka and Bede were on the cart as the elephant was dragging it.

"I remember, the reason I'm here is to get Homura back. I can't believe I forget something so important." Madoka said as her memories were brought back.

"Well you did have some unnecessary interference. What a trip, talk about spinning her wheels." Sayaka said.

"That was kinda annoying." Nagisa replied.

Homura slowly regained her consciousness as she opened her eyes a little to see her best friend rising above the sky of heaven.

"You waited for me all this time, I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm here now." Madoka said as she is slowly floated down to Homura.

"Madoka..."

"Come on, let's go. From now on we'll be together."

"You don't know how long I've waited... for this." Homura recalled with a sly smile.

Instead of restoring back Homura, she then grabbed Madoka's hands before she can reach her soul gem without hesitation.

"Ah! Homura?" Madoka said in a surprise way.

"Now I've got you." Homura's soul gem flashed and was now spreading out in strangely weird colors across and everywhere.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked.

"What does she think she doing? Homura?!" Mami yelled out to her.

"Look at her soul gem, what are those horrible colors?" Nagisa asked as she feared of Homura's soul gem.

"It's not a curse, what is that? Obsession? Desire? Homura, what's happening to you?!" Sayaka jabbered about this horrible disater. Homura was filled with joy as she responded about the moment she's been planning the entire time.

_"I don't expect you to understand. No one in the world could possibly understand. This emotion is mine and mine alone and I've been saving for her." _Homura clarified as everything around her inside the labyrinth started to shatter like glass.

_"Homura please don't! You'll rip me apart!" _Madoka yelped our to her, but it was too late as normal Madoka was separate from her goddess self meaning her amazing powers and potential were now stolen by her friend.

"It has to be this way. I'm never gonna let you go again Madoka." Homura said as she means to keep her word. Her soul gem was now spreading the weirdly strange colors across the whole entire universe and the world is now been rewritten in her own way. Madoka was now a normal person once again. She is always living a happy life with her family and she is always be in Mitakihara City through the world she lives in.

...

...

...

...

...

..Or was she?

* * *

**UNKNOWN DIMENSION**

Somewhere in a distant dimension, it was all black and was fill with stars and nothingness. Madoka slowly regain her consciousness as floating across through the space dimension as she look around to see where could she be at after Homura broke the piece of the Law Cycles.

"Mmmmph... where... am I? I've remembered the last time I was supposed to bring Homura back, but then she... wait where is everyone? Hello? Homura? Sayaka? Mami? Kyoko? Bede? Can any you girls hear me?" Madoka called out to them to see if they're also stuck with her, but no one is there. She was all alone with no friends, family, or anybody else that knows her, not even the Incubator Kyubey can use telepathy to gain contact on her.

"No... how? I... this can't be happening. I'm all alone." Madoka said as she starting sobbing in tears and covering her face.

"I just only wanted to help get Homura back so we can be together always, but now I'm so weak. It is this really something that I deserve after for what I wish for is to erased all witches and save every magical girl?"

Madoka stopped sobbing and rubbed away her tears as she saw something that was white portal.

"That portal... maybe it leads back to Mitakihara. I gotta reach out to it." She was floating towards it to reach it if it's send her back to her world, but it was a completely new one, a new different world.

Madoka Kaname was now transported into a world into an ages of what people should called **heroes.**

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnd that's it for my prologue of Madoka Kaname transported into the world of My Hero Academia. I know the prologue story is short, but in the next chapter, it's gonna be a little more longer like about 5000 or 6000 words in the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The reason is that I want to make a part like instead when of Homura breaking the piece of the Law Cycles and Madoka recalls of moving into Japan from the U.S. Let's just say she lost consciousness and falls into a space portal. Yeah that how it should turned out. ****Also I'm trying to think of something like what should Madoka's quirk be like because I'm not good of being creative when it come to making your own quirk so I would need your guys' opinions of what should it be. I also don't want to make Madoka be too OP when she in MHA so I'll just write a story down and she trying to be a pro just like the other heroes of Izuku, Bakugo, Todoroki and etc. What do guys think it should be like? Let me down in the comments below. Also I'm currently working on another story, so keep on following me guys and support me. **

**And with people, See you in the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Where are you from? **

**Peace!**


	2. Where are you From?

**A/N: Hello to you all my lovable fans! Here's a second chapter! Now it took me some time to write this chapter and all because I've have been busy for a little while now. I got other things to do like going to school, setting up my plans for my future in college and my family, and working with my therapists at home and also in school. I also got bored too and started playing my Nintendo Switch games which include Luigi's Mansion 3, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The things I've been through is quite a pain for me, but I will still keep on track of writing more chapters and also work on my other stories. I'll be planning on more for what I can write in future and I hope you guys will look forward to it. I love you guys and you are also awesome as well. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own both of the series. They belong to their respective owners. **

**My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi**

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Ume Aoki and Akiyuki Shinbo**

* * *

**IN ANOTHER WORLD**

**9:10 AM **

In Japan, there is a national city called "Musutafu" located somewhere near Tokyo. The city is quite well amaze, calm, peaceful and it's one of the huge city that people can come to visit in Japan, but nothing looks as much brighter and amazing than the one and only of Dagobah Municipal Beach. It is located down on the coastline of Musutafu and it was once a beautiful beach, but then later on it became a junkyard. The reason is that years ago, the beach had accumulated trash coming from the seas and that's how later the beautiful beach slowly became a trash heap. No one shall ever go on to the beach with all a bunch trash ever except for only two people. One of them was working real hard on his goals and his training became an absolute hell to not only taking out all the trash from the beach, but also to improve his muscle, body and mind. The beach was now accessible to the public once again. All of this was thanks to his idol/mentor who helps him pushing on through and through and even passing his quirk onto his promising successor.

Months has past and down the beach there was a very large muscular man as well defined-physique. He appears to be a typical character from a western comic book. He had short blonde hair, swept backwards, with two distinct tufts that stick up above his head, leaning slightly from side to side, which his face was hiding everything over a dark shadow except for his blue eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt with green pants of white lining and also wearing white shoes.

"Ha ha ha. Splendid! Well splendid Young Midoriya! You've put up one heck of performance at your training at U.A. I'm so proud of you." All Might said excitedly with a big grin on his face. He placed his hand onto his successor's shoulder looking down at the plain-looking teenage boy.

"I don't know to say All Might, but I appreciate it for you watching me and seeing how well I've been pushing myself into my training and learning to use One For All." Izuku Midoriya exclaimed as he was about to cried about his pride. He has messy green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. He has freckles on both side of each cheek on his face. His eyes are large and somewhat circular they also shares the same color of his hair, which at times are very watery and this makes him look innocent.

"Hey now, it's alright to feel a little bit wailed, but please tried to keep the chin up and smile. It's always a good way to express yourself and make the people feel safe. Always keep the smile up even when the odds are against you when are facing the most dangerous villainous. Be sure to never forget it young man. It's for you helping with your hero's work." All Might acknowledged Izuku.

"I will and I really thank you for all that knowledge All Might! I'll keep training my body and utilizing my power so I can reach up to my goals as becoming a pro. I'll also will do the best I can for you. I promise to you that I won't let you down." Izuku clarified as his eyes are filled with determination as he look up to his idol/mentor.

"Heh heh, I know you will!" All Might stated his successor's goals.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind was blowing across the beach as they felt a bit of a natural disaster coming or something else. Izuku and All Might put their arms above their heads wondering about the commotion.

"Argh... that wind what was that about?" Izuku asked worried.

"I don't know. I've never recalled of felting this sort of disaster in the while." All Might replied to Izuku.

"But the weather looking down alright. Could it be a villain's quirk by any chance?" Izuku insisted.

"I believe so! Stand right behind me Young Midoriya!" All Might said cautiously.

"Yes sir!" He stated as he was staying at the back of All Might.

Just then, the wind stopped suddenly and something open up in the sky as it appears to be a white portal. Izuku and All Might looked up to see wondering what kind of white clouds are they in the sky? Before Izuku could ask and claim about something in the sky, **something** else was falling out from the sky and Izuku's eyes are widened as he saw that there was a unconsciousness girl falling from the white portal.

"ALL MIGHT LOOK, THERE'S A GIRL FALLING OUT FROM THE SKY!" He immediately rushed All Might and he gasped. He quickly run towards the ocean and jump so high to reach the girl.

"HANG ON MISSY, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" All Might yelled out as he managed catch the girl and then safely got back down to Izuku carrying her in a bridal style.

"Don't worry, I got you Missy safe and sound." All Might said.

"Oh thank goodness. Seeing a person falling out from the sky is what mostly likely scares me the most All Might." Izuku said with relief.

"Indeed you're right and I can't help but agree Young Midoriya!" All Might exclaimed.

He then gently put down the girl as they look to see that she appears to be a teenage girl and she no older than Izuku. She has bright pink pigtails and bright pink eyes. She is also wearing a school uniform that is light tan blouse with a black plaid skirt and white thigh high socks with a pair of brown shoes. Lastly, she wears a red ribbon that is tied around her hair. Izuku had this feeling while looking at the girl. He felt something expressed and thought to himself of why is his heart beating up so fast? He decided to stop thinking about it like it's never gonna happened.

"Um... just where in the world did this girl come from?" Izuku asked nervously staring at the unconsciousness girl.

"I'm not sure how she even got here, but it doesn't look like that she's has any injuries around her. We should take her to the hospital to see if she's still in one piece. Recovery Girl can make a quick check on this young lass. Come along Young Midoriya." All Might said.

"Yes sir!" Izuku exclaimed as they went to the hospital.

* * *

**MADOKA'S DREAM**

Madoka was dreaming about hanging her friends in Mitakihara. She would always be there fighting alongside with them against the witches and keeping the people and everyone else safe. Out of the all people she knew she wouldn't be here without them which includes Homura a magical girl and time traveler who kept going back in time over and over to desperately change Madoka's fate, her fate to stay as a normal person and live a happy life with her family and friends without cutting a deal/contract from the likes of the devilish Incubator Kyubey. After she made her wish, Madoka now knows that all the timelines of Homura fighting the witches for her, she was her best friend the whole time and she never forgets about Homura. As soon as she was bidding Homura farewell, Madoka takes off her red ribbions from her hair and gave to Homura as a gift so that she could always remember her then on and went off across another universe.

* * *

**IN THE HOPITSTAL**

"Uhhh..." Madoka groaned as she slowly gained consciousness to see that she was laying down on bed in some sort of medical room.

"Huh? where am I now? Did I really make it back to Mitakihara?" Madoka wondered as she got up and look around to see that what kind of room is she in?

"Is this a hospital? How did I end up here?" Madoka asked to herself.

"Oh thank heavens, I see that you're awake and you're doing quite well young lady. I was getting all worried about losing another patient especially a poor innocent child like yourself. How are you feeling?" a voice called out as Madoka turned to see a short old doctor lady coming in the room to check on her. This doctor was a healer and not just any healer. She was the Healing Hero Recovery Girl

"Um... I'm good and are you the doctor who helped me?" Madoka asked Recovery Girl.

"Why yes, I check on you're pulses to see how well are you doing and you have no injuries so you're okay." Recovery Girl reassured to Madoka.

"Oh, I... um... thank you so much for saving me." Madoka said praising to Recovery Girl bowing down her head.

"Oh poor young lass... I believe you should be thanking someone else because he's the one who found you and took you to the hospital." Recovery Girl corrected Madoka.

"He? Um... who are you talking about?" Madoka asked confused when another voice is heard and he walks in the room.

"Oh so you're finally awake then young lass, I'm glad to see that you're okay. I was the one who found you and took you here to the hospital. It's quite a relief to see that you're still in one piece. You have no needs to worry because I am here." All Might exclaimed as Madoka looked to see a large muscular man with a big smile grin on his face behind Recovery Girl. She was mostly stunned to see a large man who looks to see that he came out from a fictional story book and that she has never seen someone like All Might every day.

"Um... I uh-" Madoka said as she was sort of loss in words when staring at the Symbol of Peace

"What's wrong lass? Why the long face? Is there something wrong with my face?" All Might asked confused

"Um no... It's just that I never thought you would be the one you save my life and uh... thank you very much for saving me mister." Madoka said nervously bowing her head to the big grinned man.

"Why sure no problem young lass, that's what a hero like me does when someone is in trouble and in desperate need for help saving." All Might said with his thumbs up.

"Hero?" Madoka puzzled when All Might mentioned the word "hero".

"Yes! You haven't heard anything about the ages of heroes." All Might asked as Madoka shooked her head

"Hm I see. Well why don't we talk a bit outside about the hero society."

"Uh yes sure!" Madoka replied as she and All Might left the room.

* * *

Izuku was at the waiting room thinking about his quirk One For All of how could he handled it power. He needs to master every aspects and know how it works until it's second right has a long pathway to go into reaching his goals and to become the next number one hero. He also thought of the time that he and his classmates were in the USJ and they were under attack by the League Of Villains which includes their greatest weapon known as the Nomu. They would've died for sure if All Might and their teachers weren't there by now. There wasn't that much time left for him. Izuku must quickly make it up because All Might was the one who chose him and transferred his power to him. He WILL do whatever it takes for him to be on a league of his own.

"Young Midoriya, the girl is awake and she's doing alright. Let's leave outta here now." All Might called out to Izuku.

"Oh sure thing All Might!" Izuku said and froze for a sec as his green eyes gazed into Madoka's pink eyes. His heart started to beat up a little faster. What was this strange feeling that Izuku felt? Madoka was also gazed into the boy's green eyes. She looked upon his freckle face. Her face and chest felt warm and tight. What kinda of emotion is Madoka feeling?

"Oh uh... hi. I'm glad to see that you're okay." Izuku said greeting to Madoka.

_"Holy crap, I've just talked to a girl."_ Izuku_ noted as he was blushing_

"Um... hello." Madoka waved back at him nervously.

_"Just what is this feeling in my chest?" _Madoka thought as she was slightly embarrassed by staring at the greened haired plain teenage boy

"Oh I almost forgot you haven't told us about your name yet right? What is your name anyways Young Lass?" All Might asked.

"M-my name i-is Madoka Kaname and it's very nice to meet you two." Madoka said bowing down.

"Yeah a-and I-I'm Izuku Midoriya so it's a pleasure to know you too." Izuku said.

"Well Young Kaname, let me tell you something about myself. I'm the number one hero and the symbol of peace that all the people across the world know who I am. I am here to save people and bringing hope to the innocents so they can all live happily in their lives. That is a hero's way because why? I AM ALL MIGHT!" All Might grinned with such amusement while Madoka got all confused and has no idea what was he saying?

"Um... I'm sorry, but I never heard about you." Madoka said as All Might got all white frozen shock and fall onto the floor hearing that she has never heard of him.

"Come now Young Kaname. How could one person in the world like you not heard a single thing about me?" All Might complained

"I don't know. Am I supposed to know about you?" Madoka asked a little stunned

"All Might!" Izuku called to him as he turned to his successor

"Yes Young Midoriya?"

"Can we uh... have a private moment to talk just between you and me?"

"Oh why sure thing Young Midoriya." All Might turned to Madoka and told her, "Young Kaname, could you please wait right here and give me and Young Midoriya a moment to talk?"

"Yes okay." Madoka replied.

"Thank you."

Izuku and All Might were talking inside the hallway while Madoka was in the waiting room. All Might was coughing and transform back into his true form of being a weak lanky skeleton man as for his true identity: Toshinori Yagi.

"Hey All Might, don't you think you're being a little harsh on her despite the fact that she came from somewhere in another world that the superhuman society doesn't exist and she doesn't know anything about it." Izuku asked Toshinori while got curious.

"Yeah, you're most certainly right about it Young Midoriya. I mean, to see her falling out from the white hole in the sky, that something quite mystical." Toshinori stated Izuku's fact.

"She must be quite new here in this world. Besides, she might be in her own world where the society doesn't exist. We should start showing her something about this world is like, the population, the ages, the natural thing about quirks and everything, right All Might?" Izuku said as Toshinori thought for a moment.

"I suppose that there's no other choice, but to explain to her about the profession and comedy so yeah of course. We might as well show her what our world is like and what quirks is about expect for one thing." Toshinori replied.

"Huh? One thing? That would be-" Izuku said as Toshinori cutted him off

"The secret of One For All. We can't really explain the importance about it. This can lead her to danger if she ever finds out about it. Remember that."

"Oh right."

"Come on, let's go back to her." Toshinori transform back into his muscle form.

"Yes sir." They came to the waiting room to get Madoka.

"Young Kaname! let's go outside and talk along our way okay?" All Might yelled out to Madoka.

"Right! I'm coming." Madoka replied as she got and exited the hopsital with the two.

* * *

**BACK AT DAGOBAH BEACH PARK**

During their walk, Izuku and All Might started talking to Madoka about their culture, their nation, and their superhuman society. Izuku explained to Madoka about the supernatural abilities that people in their nation possessed are called "Quirks". A newborn that they radiated light possessed a quirk. Madoka wondered how exactly these quirks keep popping up out of nowhere and surprise, no one ever knew of what was the cause and that the fact is a mystery. Izuku also explained that there are some kind quirks types for some people possessed like emitter, transformation, and mutant. To become the best heroes, they must attend to U.A High where students must train their quirks in order to become the heroine they are. All Might added that a lot of people's dreams are to become a reality that they rise up to become the best hero of their kind, but for some people they used their powers in the opposite way, which explains of becoming villains like about committing crimes, killing the civilians, and much more. Madoka finds it harsh and cruel to hearing rumors about people becoming villains and doing bad things. She was never quite into reading comics and learning about superpowers because the world she is in now was bizarre and total drama.

"So Young Kaname, what city are you from?" All Might asked

"I come from a city called Mitakihara. Have you ever heard of it?" Madoka replied

"Mitakihara hmmm... sorry can't say that rings a bell." All Might said as placed his hand under his chin to see if knows about the city that Madoka lives in.

"I have never heard about it either." Izuku said the same thing

"No, it's okay. I don't expect a lot of people knowing it." Madoka said

"Hey Madoka, you don't have a quirk do you?" Izuku asked

"No, I don't have any powers like you two so I'm basically just a normal person." Madoka replied as she feels with a bit of grief.

"Oh, I see. So you're quirkless then." Izuku said with a bit of guilt.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Madoka replied to apologized

"Hey, what's with that apology? You didn't do anything wrong." Izuku asked intrigued

"It's just that all I wanted to do is help people. I always thought they always live a happy life, they always live peacefully and I want to give people hope. That would be something amazing if I ever had a power on my own, but I can't, I'm just too weak to do anything." Madoka said as she was feeling all sad as Izuku felt pretty bad for this incapable girl.

_"Poor Madoka, She also wants to become the pillar as well. I wish I can help her out with something." _Izuku thought to himself feeling pretty bad for Madoka

"Hey now, don't make that total letdown face Young Kaname!" All Might exclaimed

"Huh?" Madoka turned to All Might

"You do have a power of your own that you possessed." All Might said

"Huh?! Seriously?" Madoka exclaimed as her eyes widened

"Of course, You may not have it now, but until later you do. Try to think deeply inside your mind of finding your own strength and complexity and to see what drives you to become a hero. If you managed to figured out your reasoning and goals, then that's the point of inheriting your own quirk." All Might said to encouraged Madoka as she feels a little more confident

"My own reasoning and goals. Okay, I will do it All Might. I'm going to find my own answers and become the best hero there is!" Madoka said with a determined look.

"YES, that's the spirit Young Kaname." All Might exclaimed with his fists up

"You're gonna be amazing Madoka." Izuku said with a smile and Madoka returned with a smile as well

"Oh and there's one more thing I need to ask you Young Kaname."

"Yes? What is it?"

"How would you like to attend at U.A High? All Might asked as Madoka got shocked for what she heard

"All Might..." Izuku said gasped

"Well... I um-"

"You'll become the best hero if you ever assigned to U.A. What do you say?"

Madoka thought for a sec and made up her mind

"Yes, I'll join U.A and become the best hero in the world." Madoka said with a confidence face.

"ALRIGHT!" Izuku exclaimed

"Very well then, it's been settled. You're almost turning 15 so you'll be more than qualify to start your hero career. You and Young Midoriya can work together as partners so that you two can help each other out. Are you two willing to do that?" All Might said

"Yes sir!" Izuku and Madoka exclaimed that it's good idea to perform a strong relationship

And so, Madoka began started developing her goals and to overcome many challenges that comes her way. She was so filled with happiness that she would finally get her chance to become the kind of hero that she always wanted to become. She would enjoy helping the citizens, the society, and even her new trusted friend Izuku.

Madoka Kaname is on her way into becoming a truly spectacular hero in U.A Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnnnd that's it for chapter 2. Yeah I decide to write it more longer than my first one. Hope you guys enjoy it. I'm still thinking on about Madoka's quirk. I'll probably show it in the next chapter. Even so, I'm fixing my other crossover story of Saiyans In Earthland too. I haven't done writing chapters in a while because I got pretty bored and thought that I give up on it because no one seems to be supporting me at all and that I'm just copying someone else's, but I'm getting back on it so I'll rewrite the story differently that way it won't be the same like someone else's writing. Also, I'll write about what should Madoka's costume be like it's gonna be her poofy dress like she always wear when she was fighting the witches or should it be something else? **

** What do you guys assume? Let me know for sure. I just really want to make my stories to become realistic and enjoyable so that you guys may find interesting and sharing it with others. I hope you my fans understand my intentions.**

**The next chapter would be a little cutting off in a few episodes and into the start of MHA Season 2 because I sorta want to make the story good.**

**Anyways, see y'all in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Meeting Class 1-A**

**Peace!**


	3. Meeting Class 1-A

**A/N: I've kinda wanted to skipped a little bit of episodes if that's okay with some of you guys. Here is it y'all. The third chapter indeed. **

**Also I want to shout out to my fans that I AM VERY VERY sorry for not uploading a new story for literally the past five months. I just got a bit lazy and bored as there's nothing to do at home with this COVID-19 going on, but I'll keep on focusing and doing the best I can for this so keep supporting you guys. Also I wanna to write out more new interesting stories too like... I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. Now before we start, I just want to make a heads up down on the reviews of the people's comment about Madoka's quirk and costume.  
**

**TrimusicaDrag00n90: I mean, I kinda like that kind of idea for sure, cause basically Madoka likes cats really. They're her favorite kind of animal to have for a pet so yeah, I can probably go with that. Her costume would be some sort of cat costume with angel wings or something like that. It's not like the costume for her being another member of the Wild Wild Pussy Cats Heroes.**

**DedeTC: Sure, I was thinking the same thing too man. I would name her quirk "Pink Arrow". It wouldn't be like she will summon a bow and fired magical arrows. The way it should work is that this quirk allows Madoka to create pink homing arrows from her hands out of thin air instead. She can also focus on some effects as well as explosions too and even healing others. The drawback for this quirk is that firing too much arrows would cause the user to tired and need more time to recover kinda like how Yaoyorozu's creation quirk works as she focused on creating something like cannons. I hope this suggestion works out.  
**

**If there is anything else that I'm missing, please let me know and I'll fix it right back up. Thank you for supporting me, You guys are awesome. Anyways, Now done with the comments, time to continue on the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series.**

**My Hero Academia is owned by Kohei Horikoshi **

**Puella Magi Madoka Magica is owned by Gen Urobuchi, Ume Aoki, and Akiyuki Shinbo**

* * *

_Previously on Madoka's Hero Academia..._

_"Oh and there's one more thing I need to ask you Young Kaname."_

_"Yes? What is it?"_

_"How would you like to attend at U.A High?" All Might asked as Madoka got shocked for what she heard  
_

_"All Might..." Izuku said gasped_

_"Well... I um-"_

_"You'll become the best hero if you ever assigned to U.A? What do you say?" _

_Madoka thought for a sec and made up her mind_

_"Yes, I'll join U.A and become the best hero in the world." Madoka said with a confidence face._

_"ALRIGHT!" Izuku exclaimed_

_"Very well then, it's been settled. You're almost turning 15 so you'll be more than qualify to start your hero career. You and Young Midoriya can work together as partners so that you two can help each other out. Are you willing to do that?" All Might said_

_"Yes sir!" Izuku and Madoka exclaimed that it's a good idea to perform a strong relationship_

_And so, Madoka began started developing her goals and to overcome many challenges that comes her way. She was so filled with happiness that she would finally get her chance to become the kind of hero that she always wanted to become._

_Madoka Kaname is on her way into becoming a truly spectacular hero._

* * *

After making up her mind to join U.A Academy, Madoka has been put into a foster care system because All Might asked her about her parents to see if she could contact with them, but sadly they never received any information about their whereabouts and Madoka was feeling a bit lonely without her family, but usually she'll get over it. Since then, she has been attending to Aldera Junior High which is the same school that Izuku attends to before she would earn her degree. Her studies in school would included mathematics, P.E, forensic, and etc. Izuku was also helping her as well with her assignments and approvals. She may not be very smart girl or super talented or anything at all, but she does her best anyways. She even spend most of her time concentrating on her mind as she was learning how to use her quirk, but still there was no sign of unleashing her quirk yet. After her training, Madoka put her skills into one final test if she ever willing to enter into U.A Academy. This final test is the entrance exam. One of the Pro Heroes Present Mic told her about the entrance exam. She has to dispatch as many villains (which are actually robots) and she has to earn high score over like 50 points or more. The robots that worth one-point are small and weak and they're not that big of a problem even for the two-points, but a problem with the three points ones. However, there is one of the biggest ones that are worth no points. Present Mic highly recommends that she has to avoid them and focus taking out the smaller and not so intimidating robots. This is Madoka's only chance into getting in U.A. She knows that deep down in her heart, she must make herself a worthy student so she can too become the next hero.

During her entrance exam, Madoka was literally avoiding the robots and dodging their gun shots because she has no points despite the fact that her quirk hasn't been shown yet. Toshinori, the principal from U.A Nezu and the rest of the pro heroes were watching her throughout the cameras to see how well is she doing to passing her entrance exam.

"Hmmmm... this is bad. Things aren't looking good for Young Kaname." Toshinori stated worried

"Indeed, it seems that she is currently at inferior situation." Nezu also stated and agreed.

"No kidding, she is certainly being helpless and overwhelmed by the machinery." Midnight said a little disappointed

"I actually felt really bad for her right now." Ectoplasm said feeling a little shame

"Honestly, a simple kind-hearted girl without a quirk, not being able to make points. Who's idea was this to giving this girl a chance anyways?" Snipe wondered as Toshinori was feeling a bit stunned for his obvious idea.

_"Crap, this isn't supposed to be this way. Just what was I even thinking about this horrible solution?" _Toshinori thought in his mind as he tighten his fists

"Excuse me All Might, do you think Madoka Kaname will be able to pass the entrance exam?" Nezu asked Toshinori. He thought for a moment and then he said,

"Yes, she will! I had true faith in Young Kaname. The thing is she need to find her own reasoning of why would she want to become a hero. It takes time for her to learn and developed on her own ways. " Toshinori said with such determination into putting faith in Madoka while the pro heroes and Nezu looked at Toshinori to see about his pride and determination.

_"Come on, Young Kaname. I know you can do this. This is your greatest opportunity to pass the exam." _Toshinori thought as he feeling all worried about Madoka and believing in her pride

Madoka was still on the run until she accidentally trip over the crack on the road and fell.

"Ahh..." Madoka cried as she fell. She looked around to see that she was completely surrounded by the robots like there were over 40 of them and they are all armed and ready to shoot the teenage girl down. She was sorta of tired out and that she is running out of time.

_"I can't really do anything. I'm being so weak. I'm sorry Izuku, All Might." _Madoka cried in her mind while looking down at the floor

_"Come on Madoka! Don't give up now. Our belief is still within you." _A voice was calling out her name in her mind

"What, who say that? w-who's there?" Madoka asked the voice as she stopped shedding tears and everything around her suddenly freeze in place and covered in darkness.

"What is going on? Where am I?" She wondered all confused of what is all the commotion about until she looked up to the bright side light and saw someone. It was her family. Besides them there were 6 friends that Madoka knows all the time in her life.

"Mom, Dad, Tatsuya, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, Homura, Bede and Hitomi?! It is really you?" Madoka asked exclaimed

"Yes, you mustn't give up your dreams so quickly Madoka. You can still reach out to it to make your dreams become a miracle." Tomohisa said with delightment

"We've always put our faith in you. Even though you're not smart or very talented, you are always improving through and through no matter the consequences." Junko said with encouragement

"Exactly right, Just remember that you Madoka. You're an ally of Justice for siding along with people who fights for Justice." Sayaka said exclaimed

"You have a quite skill which makes you special Madoka." Mami said

"You heard her. You got nothing holding you back so ya get your ass out there and started

"All of you believe in me? Then how can I..." Madoka said as she was cutted by Mami and she continued speaking

"If you can't push on through anymore, then tried to remember about your true reasoning and answers and why are you willing to take that path. That is what make you exceptional and become hope." Mami said. Suddenly, her family started fading away and also the other people and pro heroes as well. Madoka wasn't done talking to her family just yet.

"Wait, I still got more questions."

"I'm sorry, but that is much that we can tell you Madoka. Just remember to never give up on yourself. Make the world a better place for people to live in." Junko said

"We all love you Madoka and just remember that you're never alone." Tomohisa said

"Don't give up Big Sis." Tatsuya also encouraged Madoka

"Tatsuya." Madoka asked as reality barely started moving again

Madoka then realized something. Something that she hasn't realized it yet.

_"That's right. Back then, I was so helpless and weak that I couldn't do anything to help, but now I've finally found my reasoning. I became a magical girl so I can bring joy and peace to the world where everyone lived together happily. Izuku and All Might, they're counting on me to do it and so are my family and my friends. I want not just to return home, but I also wanna be independenable and useful. I really want to help others even for Izuku, All Might, Dad, Mom, Tatsuya, Hitomi, Sayaka, Mami, Kyoko, and even for Homura." _Madoka thought in her mind feeling with determination

"I want to become the greatest hero!" Madoka shouted with pride against the robots villians. As everything around and the robots started moving again, they were soon about to pull the trigger the moment finally came with a **gift **that Madoka has been hoping to inherited. She placed both of her hands together as she was forming something out of her hands. Then she formed pink arrow at one of the robots which she earns a point for taking one of them down. Madoka was shocked about her abilities and felted with happiness. She continued taking down more robots faster than she possibly could. Toshinori and the other pro heroes were also surprised about your quirk finally being revealed.

"YES!" Toshinori exclaimed with his fists up

"How dramatic!" Nezu said as he was amaze about Madoka's quirk

"She managed to pull it off. Impressive." Ectoplasm complimented

"Not bad for a newbie." Midnight exclaimed

"You can say that again." Snipe agreed with Midnight

This moment reminded Toshinori when he told Izuku about being a hero.

_"She is starting to become more like him." _

**FLASHBACK**

Toshinori looked at Izuku as he was bending down on his knees listening to his mentor's words

"Young man, you too can become a hero."

Izuku jumped as he raised his fist to smash down the giant robot

"SMASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHH!" Izuku yelled with all of his might

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Toshinori clapped his hands while smiling at the cameras down to Madoka

_"Well done kid. Well done." _Toshinori thought obliged

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

**Kamino, Yokohama City 1:00 PM**

Down somewhere on Yokohama City, there is one large town that make most people run for business and many habitants and it is called Kamino Ward. In the town, there are some people which the heroes called them "League Of Villains", had a secret hideout in one of the buildings. The rectangular building that they were hiding in is an abandoned bar. Inside the bar, there are two people and one of them had a very deep hatred against the Symbol Of Peace and the society that the heroes created. He was a slim man with a messy grayish-blue hair of varying lengths and his skin was deathly pale. He was wearing red shoes and his villian costume included fourteen embalmed hands which are all positioned so they're holding him into each different parts of his body. His goal is to not only kill the Symbol Of Peace All Might, but also literally destroying everything that he hates across the world. His name is Tomura Shigaraki.

Tomura was sitting down on a bar seat scratching his neck while thinking about his next move into attacking the city.

"Arghhhh... just why the hell would this happened? If All Might have gotten weakened, my Nomu and my troop of villains would've kill him along with the children right here and there, but no. I wasn't able to succeed. It looks like I underestimated those children. They were pretty strong alright. Uhhhhh... I need SOMETHING else!" Tomura said angrily as he hit aside a glass of cup and it shattered on the floor.

"Tomura Shigaraki I have returned." A purple mist man Kurogiri called out to him. His eyes were yellow and he wears a very elegant suit with a tie and he also has a metal brace that goes from around his collarbone to just below his eyes.

"Kurogiri. I've been wondering where have you been through some time you fool." Tomura said

"I have came back here to report you with some new information that's going on." Kurogiri said as Tomura looked at him curious

"New information? And what would that information be?" Tomura asked

"Recently, there is a new student who passed the entrance exam and accepted into U.A." Kurogiri tolded

"A new student huh? Who is the new brat?" Tomura wondered as Kurogiri pulled out a picture of the new student

"It's this girl." Kurogiri replied as Tomura looked at the new pink haired girl

"Oh? This cutie little brat the one who passed the exam huh?" Tomura asked

"Correct." Kurogiri replied

"Mhmmm... She peeks my interested." Tomura said with a grinned smile

* * *

**2 MONTHS LATER**

**7:20 AM**

Today the moment had finally came, Madoka was now attending into U.A High with Izuku as they were inside a bus and as they left out the bus. Like all students who attend U.A Academy, Madoka was wearing a standard uniform which is a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie. She was still wearing her brown shoes and with long white socks. Izuku was guiding Madoka down the road. They kept walking and walking for a few minutes until they reach their destination.

"Here we are!" Izuku exclaimed as Madoka looked up bahead to see and her eyes were widened of what she saw in her own eyes.

"Madoka, welcome to U.A High!" Izuku said as he featured the school to Madoka. It was a gigantic light blue structure building with four rectangular pillars and outside of it, there was a huge fence around the school and beyond the entrance, there lays a symbol that represents U.A. It also sits atop a forested hill that overlooks Musutafu. Madoka thought for a moment while looking at the school.

"Um... I uh... I don't know what to say. This is so..."

"Amazing." Izuku added to her comment

"Y-Yes! This school looks really wonderful and I never seen such a school like this." Madoka replied

"This is a school where students take their education into becoming the best pro heroes Madoka. We attend here so we can become number one. Aren't you excited? " Izuku stated

"Yeah, but it just that... I don't know if I'll ever do anything to make my dreams come true. I mean... I'm feeling a bit nervous about it. Becoming a hero with amazing powers, protecting people and fighting against villiains who are using their powers into doing bad things. Would I really do this?" Madoka said looking a bit down while feeling a bit shaking by fear. Izuku realized of how Madoka feels about this experience. She was kinda new of doing this. Izuku encouraged her by placing his hand on one of her shoulders.

"Hey Madoka, don't worry. We enrolled into U.A and we're in this together." Izuku approved

"Huh?" Madoka looked at the green haired boy

"All Might said that you and I are working together so that we can help each other out with our problems. We'll be charging head on to whatever kind of challenges that comes in our way. We are here at U.A, to overcome any obstacles and to make her dreams into reality. As long as we keep working together, there is nothing to be afraid of. I know for sure of what All Might taught me best and you should believe it too." Izuku explained

"You're right. I shouldn't be afraid because you're here with me." Madoka said with a smile

"Yeah, together we will go beyond our limits so we can become true heroes!" Izuku said excitedly

"Yes, of course." Madoka replied as she agreed

"Oh and by the way, you'll be joining me with my classmates in Class 1-A." Izuku said

"Class 1-A?" Madoka asked

"Yeah, some of my other classmates may act differently than the rest, but they are pleased to be having you in our class." Izuku approved

"Oh okay, then it will be so nice of meeting them. You would lead the way to our class then?" Madoka asked politely

"Sure, of course." Izuku replied nodded his head and they headed inside the building to their room destination

* * *

**CLASS 1-A ROOM**

In the classroom, it is all sometimes quiet and stuff, but it could be quite a drama too. There was 19 students in that classroom despite that, there was supposed to be 20 and because of that there was one of students missing. The teacher who is in charge of teaching Class 1-A was not in the room right now and the whole class was talking and making a lot of noise.

"Hey you guys, did you watch the news last night?" The invisible girl Toru Hagakure asked out her classmates

"Yeah." Mashirao Oijro with the big tail replied

"It was so cool that we gotta few seconds of screen time, though I bet nobody noticed me hanging out in the background." Hagakure said feeling a bit disappointed

"Probably not." The masked guy Mezo Shoji said

"It was difficulty to stand out when you just gloves." Ojiro mentioned that she was in the picture but only her gloves was shown

"We're totally big deals, those news channels love us, we're basically celebrities." A yellow haired guy Denki Kaminari said

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy." Eijiro Kirishima replied about the news

"Get over yourself, the Hero Course that pumps out pros was attacked and that's what they care about." The purple haired girl Kyoka Jiro with earphone jack on her ears corrected the two boys.

"Who knows what would've happened to us if the teachers hadn't shown up?" The black haired guy Hanta Sero with cylindrical tape dispensers on his elbows wondered how exactly it would turned out if they would've fight the League Of Villians on their own

"WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" the short guy with purple balls on his head Minoru Mineta whined about it

"I'm gonna pee myself just thinking about it-"

"ARGH SHUT UP! GROW UP HAIR LOSER!" Mineta was cutted off by the blonde punk hothead Katsuki Bakugo

"Did you guys see All Might fighting the bird guy? That dude was super strong and he still destroy him." Rikido Sato exclaimed about the time he watch All Might fighting the monstrous bird called Nomu

"Yes, his strength is truly the thing of wonder." The bird headed guy Fumikage Tokoyami agreed and respects All Might's strength and his pride. Suddenly someone else walk in the room yelled out to the class.

"ATTENTION! HOME ROOM CLASS IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! EVERYONE STOP TALKING AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" A young man with glasses and with short dark blue hair raised his hand to get the other students' attention. He is the class representative of Class 1-A and he's also straightforward, earnest, intelligent, sophisticated, disciplined, and a noble person. His name is Tenya Iida.

"Uh... we're all siting." Ojiro replied out to Tenya.

"Yeah, you're the only one standing." Sero agreed with Ojiro

"Totally dude." Denki also agreed with Ejiro and Sero

"Dang it." Tenya said as he went to his seat feeling embarassed

"Don't sweat it Iida. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes." The brown haired girl Ochaco Uraraka cheered him up

"Yeah, you're indeed right about that Uraraka." Tenya replied to her words while little of other students felt burst out and joyful

"Still man, I've feel so awesome right now! I could just keep focusing on training my quirk so I can become a true man of a true hero." Kirishima exclaimed in the exciting mood

"Well, aren't you all pumped up about this?" Sero asked as he is a bit curious. Uraraka thought a moment as she was going to talk about someone else in the class.

"Oh speaking of which, I wonder where's Deku?" Uraraka asked

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Izuku yelled out as he soon walked in the classroom

"Oh speak of the devil. We were just talking about you Deku." Uraraka said with a smile

"Yeah, I'm sorry I'm a few minutes late. I had a little something going on here." Izuku said apologizing to the two of his close friends

"A little something? What is it about?" Tenya questioned Izuku

"Well you see-" Izuku was cutted off when someone else walked in the room and he quickly rushed to his seats

"Good Morning Class." A man with white bandaged covering his face greeted his students. He was a slender and tall pale-skinned with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face and often half-opened black eyes. He is usually recognized for his worn-out appearance, which often looks like if he rolled out of his bed. His facial hair remains unkempt and his eyes looked almost tired and flat. His name is Shota Aizawa also known as the eraser hero: Eraserhead.

"MR. AIZAWA WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Everyone in the class exclaimed

"Whoa, what a pro." Kaminari said surprisely

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glade you're okay." Iida yelled out raising out his hand

"You called that okay?" Uraraka said as she was unsure about what he said

"My well being is a relevant, but what's more important is we have one important commotion." Aizawa said as there was some commotion

"Oh no." Ojiro groaned

"You've gotta be kidding?" Sero complained

"Please, let it not be." Momo Yaoyorozu said with a bit regret

"We're having another student join in the class with all of you." Aizawa said

"What?" Sero asked exclaimed

"You can't be serious Mr. Aizawa!" Kirishima said as if was shocked

"Come on Teach! We don't need another extra as our classmate." Bakugo said as he disagree

"BAKUGO!" Everyone exclaimed into warning him

"Another student is joining in our class?" Tokoyami asked

"Oh please, don't tell who I think is it!" Mineta complained

"I wonder who could it be?" Sato asked as Izuku already knows of what Aizawa was talking about.

"Just quiet down and show some respect. Your new classmate is already standing outside of the door. Hey, you can come in now already Kaname." Aizawa said and called out to the person and she walked in the class. Madoka was walking in the class nervously as she took a quick look to everyone in the class. She thought some of them may be strange and oddly weird about their appearances, but she knows some of them may look friendly and harmless. Almost everyone in class were widened and shocked to see a student's appearance and that she's seems too cute and innocent into becoming a hero.

"Um... hello everyone. My name is Madoka Kaname and um... I'll be joining with you guys as your new classmate and I hope we all work together, so um... it's nice to meet you." Madoka said as she bowed down her head

"Madoka Kaname huh?" Yaoyorozu said while thinking about her

"She's our new classmate?" Tokoyami asked as he was being assured

"Uhhhhhh! She's so tinny and adorable." The pink skined girl Mina Ashido and Hagakure compliment Madoka as they were amazed by her appearance

"YES! Another girl in our class and she's perfect! Oh I think I'm in love. It's a good thing why I joined this school!" Kaminari and Mineta said as they're glorified about her cuteness and innocent appearance as Kyoka ear pluck the two perverted boys electrifying them

"Don't even get all work up now!" Kyoka warned her two classmates

"Hey, she might not be bad for our new classmate." The frog girl Tsuyu Asui said inspecting Madoka

"Yeah, I don't mind letting someone like her to join our class." Kirishima also agreed for accepting her as a new classmate while Ochaco thought for a moment and then quickly whispered out to Izuku for a quick question.

"Psst. Hey Deku?"

"Yeah Uraraka?"

"I want to ask you about the 'little something' you just mention earlier, is she the one that you're were talking about?" Uraraka asked a bit curious about the new girl

"Uh... yeah. She is the girl that I was going on about. That's why I'm a few minutes late. Me and All Might were teaching her stuff about the superhuman society and everything." Izuku said in a statement

"I see. So you've must have met her first before she introduces herself to us right?" Tenya asked that if Izuku already knows about Madoka

"Yeah, of course." Izuku replied nodded his head as Ochaco looked at the new student

"Hm... _I never thought someone like her will be our new classmate_." Ochaco thought in her mind as Aizawa continued talking

"Okay now as she's joining our class, I demanded all of you treat her with respect and to lending her a helping hand. We are students in U.A helping each other out. Understand?" Aizawa said as the almost all the students yelled

"YES SIR!"

Bakugou thought for a moment when looking at Madoka. He's got a strange commotion about her.

_"This girl. I get the feeling that there's something shady about her." _Bakugou thought as he was the only who didn't quite care much about her as he was only focused about his own goals.

"All of you can introduced yourselves to Kaname after class is over. Right now, we've got some serious issues. Kaname, go ahead and take your seat next to Midoriya." Aizawa said

"Um... okay." She nodded her head and went to her seat sitting next between Izuku and Hanta. She looked at Izuku on the left of her side

"Um... hey Izuku." Madoka slowly waved at him

"Oh hi Madoka. It looks like we're sitting next to each other for the rest of the school year." Izuku said

"Yeah you're right." Madoka replied nodding her head

"Now like I was saying, you're fight isn't over yet." Aizawa said

"Our fight?" Bakugo asked

"Don't tell me." Izuku said a bit shock

"Not more bad guys." Mineta said as he is shuddered

_"What kind of fight is Mr. Aizawa talking about?" _Madoka thought

"The U.A Sports Festival is about to start." Aizawa said as Kirishima exclaimed as he was excited about the upcoming festival

"YES!"

"UGH, WHY WOULD YOU SCARE US LIKE THAT?" All the students exclaimed with a relief except for Madoka, Bakugo and Todoroki.

"The U.A Sports Festival?" Madoka whispered to herself

"AH YEAH! LET'S GO KICK SOME ASS!" Kirishima exclaimed

"Wait a second!" Kaminari said as he placed his hand on Kirishima stopping him for a moment

"It is really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains snugged inside." Kyoka asked

"They could've attacked when we're all at the same place." Ojiro also suggested an idea about the villiains' attack plan.

_"I wonder what kind of incident happened lately since I wasn't there with them. I should ask them later after this class is over. " _Madoka thought

"Apparently, the administration things, this is a good way to show that the threat has been handled and our school is safer than ever. Plus. they're beefing up security compared to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students at U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains." Aizawa said

"Ah! I'm sorry, but why not? It's just the Sports Festival." Mineta whined

"Huh? Mineta don't you know how important this competition is?" Izuku asked

"Of course I do. I just don't want to get murdered." Mineta replied as he is worried how the competition would turned out

"The Sports Festival can't be that bad right Izuku?" Madoka asked

"Yeah. It's a perfect thing for helping us improve our abilities." Izuku replied

"Oh, that's sound cool." Madoka said

"Our Sports Festival is one of the most wash events in the entire world. In the past, everyone obsessed over the Olympics games, but then quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics have been drastically reduced in terms of scaled and furn ship. For anyone who cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters the U.A Sports Festival."

"So in order to become the best heroes, we must attempt to participate in the Sports Festival to win right?" Madoka asked

"That's right and top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where you get scouted." Momo replied answering Madoka's question

"Sure unless you're dead." Mineta said with a bit of regret

"She's right. After graduating, a lot of people join pro agencies as a sidekick." Denki explained about the agenices with his thumb up

"Yeah, but that's just how far some people go. They missed their chances to go India stage for eternal sidekick. Actually, that's probably where you're headed. You're kinda dumb." Kyoka replied making Kaminari feeling offended about his brain.

_"I don't think he's terrible at his agency." _Madoka thought while looking at Denki

"It's true that joining the famous hero agencies can guaranty you greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day then this event can open a path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no inspiring hero can't afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on your training." Aizawa deadpanned with such classified words

"YES SIR!" Almost all students replied

"Class dismissed." Aizawa said as he left the classroom

* * *

During break time, Madoka was sitting down on her seat placing both of her hands on her chest thinking about what hero agency should she take on of helping her goals. She didn't have the time to look at the pro heroes of what their capabilities is and she knew that she had to choose carefully with caution. She has a lot of pressure that's for sure.

"I wonder who should I join with?" Madoka speak quietly until someone came up to her

"Excuse me." Tenya said

"Oh um... yes?" Madoka asked the teenage glassed male

"Are you looking forward to competing the Sports Festival?" Tenya asked

"Yes, I don't know what to expect, but I guess I'll give a shot and do my best." Madoka replied

"Well, I'm glad to hear and since I barely met you I should make my introduction. I'm Tenya Iida and I'm the class representative of Class 1-A. If there's anything that you need, please do not hesitate to ask. I'll do the best I can to help and support my classmates." Tenya said

"Ok, thank you very much Tenya." Madoka said smiling nodding her head

"Please, It's what I am here for. Oh and while we're at it, my other classmates may want to introduce themselves to you." Tenya replied

"Oh right." Madoka said

"Hello there, It's such a honor to have you joined our class. My name's Momo Yaoyorozu." Momo came up to her and introduced herself

"Hello Momo." Madoka replied while the rest of the Class 1-A students also came

"Hey, I'm surprised that I never expected having you joining our class. I hope we all can get along. The name's Eijiro Kirishima. Nice to meetcha." Ejiro exclaimed by offering her a handshake while the other students came over to her

"Oh it's nice to meet you too. Let's do our best at the Sports Festival." Madoka replied by dealing him a handshake

"Same goes for me. I'm Hanta Sero." Hanta said

"Oh, it's a pleasure." Madoka nodded her head

"My name is Rikido Sato." Sato exclaimed

"Hi Rikido." Madoka waved at Sato

"I'm Mina Ashido and oh my gosh you're so tinny and cute into becoming a hero." Mina exclaimed

"Gee, thanks. I'm not that tinny." Madoka replied puting her hand behind her head as she remembered some of her classmates called her that

"Yuga Aoyama and oh my, you're eyes are so sparkling it's making me all tingling." Aoyama exclaimed

"Oh um... thank you." Madoka replied into thinking if Aoyama was complimenting her

"Hey there cutie girl, the name's Denki Kaminari." Kaminari said expressing himself

"And I'm Minoru Mineta and we're totally down to take you anywhere you want." Mineta also said with such dulling words making Madoka a bit uncomfortable of what to say to them until Jiro ear plucked them two electrocuting them.

"Just knock off already you two weirdos." Kyoka said

"Hey don't mind them, they're just a little weird just when they're introduced themselves like that. I'm Kyoka Jiro by the way."

"Oh okay then." Madoka replied

"The name's Tsuyu Asui, but you can call me Tsu." Tsuyu said

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Tsu." Madoka replied as she was a little astonished by Tsuyu's appearance

_"Her eyes and appearance, she looks like if she's a frog." _Madoka thought

"Fumikage Tokoyami. We're welcomed to have you Kaname." Fumikage said

"Thank you very much Fumikage." Madoka replied nodding her head

_"His head is shaped like a bird." _Madoka thought about the bird headed teenager

"I'm Mezo Shoji." Mezo said

"Hi Mezo. It's nice to meet you." Madoka replied

_"He certainly is a strange one_, _especially he has multiple arms."_ Madoka thought

"Hi there, My name's Toru Hagakure and since you're our new classmate, I hope we all get along. Hey, let's hang out together sometimes." Hagakure exclaimed

"Right. It's what I like to do." Madoka asked

_"This girl is invisible. Maybe this is because her quirk is invisibility." _Madoka thought as she can only see her clothes visible expect for her whole body.

"Hey there, I'm Ochaco Uraraka. You're Deku new friend right?" Ochaco asked as she was putting her hands together behind her back.

_"Deku? Is that like Izuku's nickname?" _Madoka thought

"Oh yes I've known Izuku for a bit, but uh... it's nice to meet you too Ochaco." Madoka replied

Another young man came up to Madoka. His head is shaped as a rock which is unevenly shaped and pointed at the top of his head, and his jaw is square-shaped. He slowly waved at Madoka

"Hello there, what's your name?" Madoka asked the rock headed boy

"His name is Koji Koda and don't mind him. He is very shy and quiet most of the time. He's hoping that he's gets along with you." Tenya said

"Oh right, it's nice to meet you Koji. If there's a problem that's bugging you, you can come talk to me if you want." Madoka replied softly with a smile as Koji nodded his head meaning to say thank you.

"I'm Mashirao Ojiro, I'm more than honored by working with you Kaname." Ojiro pleaded to Madoka

"I'm glad to hear that Mashirao." Madoka replied

"Excuse me." The half white and red-haired teenage boy with a large burn scar on the left side of his face walked up to Madoka along with the rest of students. Madoka was looking up to him

"Um... can I help you with something?" Madoka asked

"I'm Shoto Todoroki. Let's give our all in the Sports Festival Kaname." He said with a smile

"Yeah of course." Madoka replied back with a smile as well

_"Wow, almost everyone here is given Madoka a warm welcome, though I have to admitted she's quite unique and special too." _Izuku thought smiled

"Hey Bakugo come on over here. You haven't introduced yourself to the new girl yet." Kirishima called him over, but Bakugo wasn't quite in such a mood as he was focusing on the Sports Festival.

"Argh, alright fine." Katsuki sighed and came over

_"I wonder how Kacchan gonna interacted with her." _Izuku thought as he was a bit uncomfortable about this

"Uh... hey." Madoka said as she looked at Katsuki and he didn't look like a "nice" guy at all.

"Hey newbie, the name's Katsuki Bakugo and just so we're cleared, I'm gonna be the greatest hero out there in the world even more popular than All Might himself ya got that?" Katsuki said

"Um yes." She nodded her head

"I won't even let another new extra like you getting ahead of me and if you think that you're a better hero than me, YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN!" Katsuki yelled as he threaten Madoka and got scared a bit

"BAKUGO!" Everyone yelled as he sigh and walked away

"I'm very sorry for his attitude Kaname. He doesn't mean it like that. He's just saying that to give it your all and show everyone about your capabilities." Tenya cheered her up

"Oh sure okay." Madoka replied

Izuku thought and knew Katsuki was gonna act that way

_"Geez, Kacchan is always persistent like that."_

* * *

After a little chat talk and introductions, the bell ranged and some of the students in Class 1-A are hyped for the Sports Festival including Eijiro who was already all fired up for the competition.

"The villain has stopped sure." Sero said

"But I'm pumped for this games." Eijiro exclaimed with his fists tighten up

"We put on a good show and we're basically on a road of being pros." Sero also exclaimed

"Yeah this is why I'm even here in the first place." Rikido said as he slammed his right fist onto his left hand

"We've get so few chances, we have to make the most of this." Tokoyami said as a fair warning

"Oh man Ojiro, I'm getting kinda nervous about the Sports Festival. I've have to come up with a way to get noticed." Toru said with a little nervousness and a little confidence.

"Uh... sure. Maybe you should be looking at a shine of your costume or something. Otherwise, you're gonna have to tried really hard." Ojiro said while Toru was still talking about her goals

"My what's the point of do? I stand out even when I'm standing still. That means the scouts won't be able to take their eyes off me." Aoyama said with such gloriefied words

Koji was feeling all nervous and sttuer lost of words of Aoyama's fabolus intro as he didn't know what to say

"Don't you agree." Aoyama asked as Koji nodded his head as he agreed

"You're so lucky Shoji. People are bound to know your unique quirk." Kaminari sighed

"Sure, but what matter is that I show them how useful I can be." Mezo replied

"No doubt, you'll make a scene too." Kyoka laughed as she imagined how Kaminari's face would make when he used his quirk and made him feel irritated

Madoka and Izuku heard that some are excited about becoming pros and the Sports Festival and some are nervous about it.

"Oh wow Izuku, it looks like everyone are going to have a fun time in the Sports Festival." Madoka said softly

"I know, this is gonna be nuts, everyone is so excited." Izuku replied

"Well yeah of course we are! We enrolled in this school with a soul aim to become heroes so naturally we're all getting fired up." Tenya exclaimed as he moving his body

"Wow Iida, those are interested moves ribbit." Tsuyu replied

"You two have to be excited too right Midoriya and Kaname?" Tenya asked

"Well yeah of course I am and also nervous." Izuku said as feel a little tensed

"Um... yeah me too it's just that I don't know what to expected in the Sports Festival." Madoka also feeling nervous

"Deku, Iida, Kaname." Ochaco called as they turned to see her face that it

"Let's do our best at the Sports Festival!"

"Uraraka what happen to your face?" Izuku asked worried

"Y-Yeah, why do you look like you're mad all of a sudden?" Madoka asked as well

"Seriously what's up, you're normally like the most laidback girl ever." Mina questioned

As Mineta was about to say something about hearding laidback, Tsuyu immediatley slapped him in the cheek with her tongue. Ochaco raised up her fist and yelled out to everyone.

"EVERYONE I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"Yeah!" Some of them replied as she wasn't done yelling yet.

"I SAY I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"Got it..."

"Are you okay? You kinda look like you're losing it."

"Hey Izuku are you gonna ask Ochaco something?" Madoka asked Izuku

"Oh yeah, now that I think about it. There's something I been meaning to ask her." Izuku replied as Ochaco continued yelling and repeating her line about the Sports Festival

* * *

A little while later after chit chatting in class, Izuku, Madoka, and Tenya were to ask something about Ochaco and what drives her into become a pro hero.

"Hey Uraraka." Izuku asked

"What's up?"

"Why did you decide to come to U.A? What's make you to become a pro hero?"

"Oh well because..." Ochaco said uncomfortably as she was rubbing the back of her head

"We don't mean to be nosy it's fine if you don't want to tell us about it." Madoka said as she tried not to put pressure on Ochaco

"Oh no of course I'll tell you, so the reason I decided to come to U.A and become a pro hero is to earn well... money." Ochaco sighed

"Huh? The money? You want to be a hero so you can get riched?" Izuku said

"If we're cutting to the chase then yeah. I'm sorry if it sounds greedy. You three had such admirable motivations. I hope you don't think less than me now." Ochaco said feeling remorseful

"Not at all. Your goal is to support your well being which is a perfect admirable ambition to have." Tenya said

"It's true Ochaco. The goal you're reaching for is a wonderful opportunity." Madoka complinented her motivation

"Mm-hm, it's just kind of surprising." Izuku agreed

"Well you see my family owns a construction company, but we haven't got any work lately so we're flat broke. Anyway this isn't really something I usually tell other people but." Ochaco said anxiously

"Construction eh?" Tenya said wondering while placing his hand under his chin even Izuku and Madoka did the same

"Huh?" Madoka wondered

"Ah! If she got license, I bet she can use her quirk to bring cost down a lot." Izuku realized

"And they can sell their heavy lifting equipment. She can float everything." Tenya exclaimed

"I know right! I've been telling Dad that since I was kid, buuuut..." Ochaco thought as she remember way back as a kid when she was going to work and make money for her family.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"You want to work for us?" Ochaco's dad asked as Ochaco nodded

"When I grow up all big and strong I'll help you and Mommy anyway that I can."

"I've really apperciate the thought Ochaco, but as your dad I'll be even happier if you achieve your own dreams. That's a way to make us happy, and if you do make money, you can take us to Hawaii or something."

"Daddy..." Ochaco replied sadly

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I'm gonna become a pro. I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money, then I'll be able to let my parents have an easy life." Ochaco said as the three were surprised by her determination and goals. Madoka had thought of the same thing. Back then after meeting with Kyubey, her mom thought of making her wish into becoming a billionaire.

"Ochaco..." Madoka said softly

"That's beautiful! So noble! Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Tenya exclaimed clapping his hands in the air

_"She not here because of some hero fantasy. She's more grouded than any of us." _Izuku thought in his mind

"Hey what about you Kaname? Why have you decided to join U.A into becoming a pro hero?" Ochaco asked curiously

"Oh me... well I guessed that I'm willing to become the greatest hero just like you Izuku." Madoka said anxiously

"Oh so you also shared the same goal with me?" Izuku asked curiously

"Yes." Madoka nodded

"Greatest hero huh?" Tenya wondered

"The thing is I'm not very smart and I don't have any talents, I've just stumbled through life and all, but if I ever achieve something so wonderful just like All Might then that something would surely make me happy." Madoka said with a graceful smile

"I see. You want to become the greatest hero like All Might so you can help people right?" Ochaco asked

"Yes! That would be the true mircale." Madoka replied

"Indeed is it Kaname. You supporting students and citizens is fitting for you and Midoriya. " Tenya agreed as Madoka laughed a bit

_"I've gotta hand it to her. She really is kind-hearted to people who are around her."_ Izuku thought

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! YOUNG MIDORIYA IS HERE!" All Might exclaimed pointed his finger out to Izuku

"Oh All Might, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked as he wasn't expecting to see him

"Lunch. You want to eat with me?" All Might replied showing his lunch box

"That's adorable!" Ochaco complinented

"What do you say?"

Izuku looked at Madoka and Tenya

"Should I?"

"Oh sure go on ahead, I'll stay with Ochaco and Tenya." Madoka replied as Tenya nodded his head

"Sure thing."

_"Is something wrong?" _Izuku thought something about All Might

* * *

Madoka, Tenya, and Ochaco were at the lushrush cafeteria waiting in line to grab their lunches while they were discussing about Izuku's relationship with All Might.

"I wondered what he wanted with Deku?" Ochaco wondered

"I heard that All Might was attacked during the USJ'S, Midoriya tried to stopped them himself. Perhaps that's this is about." Tenya explained

"Oh yeah!" Ochaco exclaimed

"Hey Tenya, Ochaco what are you two talking about?" Madoka asked as she was confused and didn't know exactly about the incident that Tenya was talking about

"Ah right, I should've told you about the incident last week since you weren't there at that time. Well when we were at USJ exam doing some hero rescuing, some villiains appeared out of dark warp gate and started attacking us." Tenya replied

"Yeah, there's was also this big bird guy too. The leader of the villiains said that he possessed multiple quirks at once. All Might was so strong he destroyed the big bird villian." Ochaco added the fact

"Our teacher Mr. Aizawa managed to take out most of the villiains, but he was critically injured by the leader and his bird." Tenya said which make Madoka feeling harsh after hearing that

"Oh, that's must've been a horrible incident." Madoka realized that it was a cruel incident

"It's truly is." Tenya replied

"But don't worry, Mr. Aizawa will get better in time." Ochaco said as Madoka felt relief as no one hasn't been killed

"By the way, what were you guys saying about Izuku and All Might?" Madoka asked

"Well... recalled from what we heard from one of our classmate Asui..."

**FLASHBACK**

"That power of yours, Isn't it a lot like All Might's?" Tsuyu asked as she realized

**END OF FLASHBACK **

"I believe that their quirk are so similar to each other, it's possible that's he taking a liking to him how lucky." Tenya exclaimed as Ochaco agreed

_"Similar huh... I should probably asked Izuku later about it." _She thought about Izuku's quirk

"Well I'm glad that Izuku is the one who chosen." Madoka said smiling as someone else in the further line overheard their conversation

_"All Might and Izuku Midoriya huh?" _He thought

* * *

Somewhere in a private room, Izuku and Toshinori were having a discussion about the upcoming Sports Festival since Izuku didn't have the time to train and learn to control One For All

"Only 15 minutes?" Izuku asked as All Might was making his tea

"Yeah, that's about how long I can use my power now. I overdid it too many times. That Nomu was real tough customer it took a lot out of me. At this point I can barely even look like All Might for an hour and a half." Toshinori said remembering that time in the USJ fighting against the Nomu monster

"I'm so sorry. I should've just-" Izuku was cutted and surprised by Toshinori coughing out blood and laughing

"You don't need to apologize for anything! Man we are alike you and me. Have some tea." Toshinori said offering him tea

"Thanks."

"I've brought you here to talk about the festival. The problem is you can't fully control One For All yet, so then what's your plan?" Toshinori asked as Izuku took a sec to think about how can he passed through Sports Festival

"Ah wait I did once, when I landed a smash on that brain villian, there was no backlash at all." Izuku recalled backed at the USJ

"Oh that's right you did mention that, what was different about that smash?" Toshinori asked curiously

"Let's see, we were facing real villains and I didn't have much time to think, but maybe that's part of it since I knew this wasn't more training." Izuku said as he recalled of the pro hero Thirteen's quirk and how to control it

**FLASHBACK **

"I'm sure you're aware that I have a powerful quirk. It's called "Black Hole", I can used to suck up anything and turn it to dust, but my quirk can also be very easily to used to kill."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"This was the very first time ever that I used my power in person." Izuku reasoned tightened his right fist

"Sounds like you succeed subconsciously putting on the brakes so you wouldn't have to kill anyone. Hey that some kind of progess at least." Toshnori complinented the statement

"You're tea getting cold."

"Oh right thank you." Izuku grabbed his tea

"By the way, there's something else I've meaning to asked you." Toshinori said

"Yes, what is it?" Izuku asked

"About Young Kaname, how are things between you and her coming along?" Toshinori asked

"Oh well, she's a bit nervous about the festival and she doesn't know what to expect at the competition." Izuku replied

"Hmm... it would seem that she would have a diffcult time managing through the festival. She also didn't have the time to do some hero training since she wasn't with us around that time when you and your classmates' first year started." Toshinori sympathized

"I know, it just that she's need someone to guide her into a brighter future. It's just that I don't want her to fall behind like the rest of us." Izuku said

"That's what you're here for yeah? You will help her push through and reach her goals?" Toshinori added

"Yes." Izuku replied determined

"And to be frank, I don't have much time left for the world's Symbol of Peace. Soon I'll have to put that title to bed." Toshinori answered as he wouldn't become the number one hero forever and it's only a matter of time before he pass it on to a new rising hero

"No way."

"Some villains out there are starting to noticed that, someone has to step up and keep the people safe." Toshinori clarified as Izuku stood up as he was little shocked by his mentor's finest words

"I gave you my power for one reason cause you will be the hero who takes my place." Toshinori insisted remembering the time of Izuku kept on pushing through and through even when he's at his tiring moments.

**FLASHBACK**

_"I want to be the greatest hero in the world. I want to save people just like you do. When they see my smile, they'll feel safe!" _

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

"Did you still feel the same way you did when we met? Do you still want to be a hero?" Toshinori asked

"Yes!" Izuku said with such determination

"Excellent, the time has come for you to prove it." Toshinori said as he's proud to hear about his successor

"This Sports Festival, it's something that the pros no... the entire country will be watching very closely. I want you to think this Sports Festival is your dayview. The same goes for Young Kaname. You are the fledgling Symbol of Peace, the next All Might."

Izuku was complelety stunned by his idol's pride of words

"Izuku Midoriya and your partner Madoka Kaname. You two must introduced yourselves to the world and proudly said, WE ARE HERE!" Toshinori exclaimed

And so as that day went on, Izuku and Madoka were on their next step into becoming the very best and greatest heroes of all time.

* * *

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnd that's it for chapter 3! Like I say to you guys from the beginning of this chapter. I'm VERY VERY sorry for not uploading the next chapter for the past 5 months. I had SO many things going on right now in my life and it's quite a huge pain for me. For instance, I've graduated since about a month ago and I'm picking out on my career since I'm going to college for four years. **

**Also about Homura who is Madoka's BFF, I've been reading the comments and some people are asking me if Homura is going to appear in My Hero Academia and look for Madoka, well maybe... If I did allowed Homura, would I let her keeps her powers which is time stopping and her shield that can keep her weapons hidden? Or perhaps I allowed 4 more characters from Madoka Magica in My Hero Academia? Well, I want to hear someone's opinion in the comments.**

**About the voice actors, I should stick with the english voice actors since Madoka and Tsuyu shares the same japanese voice actor Aoi Yuuki, so I'll be sticking with the English voice actors.**

**I've also planned to write some other stories too like another MHA/PMMM crossover called "Izuku Magica". This story takes place in Madoka Magica world, but the characters are replaced with MHA characters. Let me run down the characters of who is whom:  
**

**Madoka Kaname: Izuku Midoriya**

**Homura Akemi: Shoto Todoroki**

**Sayaka Miki: Eijiro Kirishima**

**Kyoko Sakura: Katsuki Bakugo**

**Mami Tomoe: Tenya Iida**

**Kyubey: Kyubey (Well... I'll just stick with him)**

**What do you guys think about this?**

**I'll probably write some more crossover as well because I'm actually a fan to My Hero Academia and it's always been my favorite Shonen Jump anime of all times even for Dragon Ball. The same goes with Madoka Magica. I've just keep thinking on and on about what kind of relationship would I like to write about like Nalu relationship. If I've thought about a crossover relationship between Izuku and Madoka, then the relationship name would be IzuMado, Izudoka or Madoku because I like seeing some strong bond between these two characters. However, I'm not gonna include a romance moment now until later in the story because I just want the two main characters to stick together as friends and working with each other because they barely just met and later should happened in the future chapters I'm always on Youtube watching vines, pranks, anime, video games, and etc. I even watch some cool web shows too like DEATH BATTLE! which I've been watching all the time and it's a really cool show that I've enjoyed too.**

**Oh and speaking of DEATH BATTLE!, if any of you guys are familiar with it and for some people who don't know about it, well Death Battle is a show that the two hosts Wiz and Boomstick pitted two or more fictional characters from different medias such as movies, comics, manga, television programs, literature, video games**,** and even PSAS and create a simulated battle to the death. The characters are analyzed with their respective powers, strengths, and weaknesses, to determine a winner. This show was created by Screwattack, but when years past and during in 2019, Screwattack was no more and has been changed into a Youtube channel called DEATH BATTLE and was now owned by Rooster Teeth. If you guys are down for it and asking for a request, you should tell me in the comments of what kind of anime show would you want the characters in that show to be reacting to Death Battle because I've usually enjoyed reading this stories like RWBY reacting to Death Battle in wattpad and I thought if I could just write a story about my favorite anime show and that the characters in that show reacts to DEATH BATTLE! I'm also thinking of a few anime shows that can react to it. Should it be characters from Danganronpa, Fairy Tail, or Sword Art Online. What do you guys suggest of which characters should react to DEATH BATTLE?**

**And that's all that I want to say about my future plans and writing. That way, I wouldn't messed up anything of the whole story at all because this is what I like doing and I've appreciated if you keep on supporting me. Thank you guys so much and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Let the Sports Festival Begin! **


End file.
